


Primeval Ficlets and Art

by Tarlan



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primeval ficlets written for Fandom Stocking 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sacrifice - Nick/Stephen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/gifts), [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/gifts), [eriah211](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eriah211), [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/gifts), [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts), [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts), [mysteriousaliwz (MysteriousAliWays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousAliWays/gifts), [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts), [FalconHorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/gifts), [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



"I thought I'd lost you," Nick stated solemnly, hand caressing the slope of Stephen's shoulder and down his side to his waist.

In the quiet of the darkened room, Stephen could hear the stressed undertones in Nick's soft voice and though it was tempting to be flippant the horror of the day held a tight grip on him still. He had thought he was lost too; trapped in a room full of predators from other time periods. He had expected to be ripped to pieces and devoured, but at the last moment as they closed in on him, all of them had stilled.

Whatever device Oliver had used on them to ' _train_ ' them, apparently it was still functioning, with someone in control. He didn't need to be ordered to find another way out of there quickly, reaching the other side of the room where the lock had not been damaged. He recalled sliding down the other side of that locked door, physically shaking from the near-death experience. When he managed to work his way back round to the other door, Nick was slumped against it, too shocked to realize it was him at first. He saw recognition flicker into pale blue eyes when he knelt down in front of Nick. Then all he could feel was the firm press of Nick's lips sealed against his, and the strong hands grasping him so tight, as if Nick would never let him go again.

Of course they had to part eventually, helping the others with the animals - and hugging Lester tightly despite his objections when Stephen discovered it was Lester who had regained control of the predators long enough for him to save himself.

Helen had disappeared again, and they had ended up going to Nick's home together, falling into bed and holding onto each other so tight once more as they let the bottled emotions rage, soothing them with affirming touches and sweet ecstasy.

"I'm here now," he repeated for seemingly the hundredth time since that terrible room. "I won't do it again."

But they both knew that was a promise neither would keep if it meant saving the other's life.

END  
 


	2. Waiting for Dawn - Lester/Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan survives the attack in the past, making Lester realize how much more Ryan means to him than just another soldier he could order around.

Lester had always had a thing for men in uniform so, at first, one of the few benefits of taking control of the ARC was having all theses soldiers at his beck and call. He learned the hard way that he would have to send them into, frankly, terrifying situations, dealing with animals the world had not seen in perhaps millions of years. The unpredictability meant the death of more than a few soldiers, quickly replaced, but their names were heavy on his mind.

Lester hid the loss behind his usual facade but he knew he was in trouble on the day Nick Cutter came back from the distant past with Captain Ryan hanging over his shoulder, half-dead. They had made the mistake of taking the future predator babies into the past and Ryan had almost died because of that. His life hung in the balance for days after emergency surgery, placed in a medically induced coma and left on life support to give him a better chance of fighting against his severe injuries.

Lester barely left the hospital except to coordinate the efforts in locating Helen Cutter and ensure no other prehistoric - or future - predators came through that or any other anomaly. In the hours of inactivity, with just bland reports requiring his perusal and signature, he had plenty of time to think over why this one soldier was so different from the others.

At first he believed it was because he'd had a lot more interaction with Ryan, seeing him in daily briefings, and working with him and the scientists on solutions to anomaly problems. Slowly he realized it was far more than that. He recognized the subtle flirting, the looks he'd given and received in turn. He recalled moments of camaraderie when the prehistoric excrement wasn't hitting the fan; at first sharing a glass of finest malt in Lester's office after a terrifying day, and later with no reason at all except that they had both made it through the day.

When Ryan was brought out of his induced coma, Lester made certain he was there to reassure the man, and as Ryan slowly healed from his injuries, Lester always managed to find time to visit. Eventually Ryan was released from the hospital, but in the weeks between the attack and that particular day, so much changed between them. He had Ryan move into his London home, knowing his ex-wife had no claim on it having taken their main home in the divorce proceedings a year earlier.

In many ways the injuries were a godsend, giving them both time to adjust, to take it slow. It gave them time to get to know one another fully, and to figure out exactly what each of them wanted, only to discover they wanted the same thing... each other.

Ryan never went back to leading the soldiers at the ARC, pensioned out of the Army due to his injuries. Lester brought him in occasionally on contract to assist, for he still held all his security clearances, though Ryan often hung around anyway.

He wasn't there when Leeks released all the animals, and though Lester almost died at the teeth and claws of a future predator, he was grateful for Ryan's absence. The thought of dying so horribly was terrifying enough, but he'd already lived through seeing Ryan almost die and he could not have faced that again.

Instead, when he reached their home that evening, he let Ryan inspect his injuries, holding nothing back from him. And when the nightmares plagued both of them that night, they held each other close and waited for dawn together.

END  
 


	3. ART - Lester and Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpapers for Primeval: Lester and Primeval: Ryan

These are all the color variations for **Primeval: Lester** (1620x1024). Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/757577/757577_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/757856/757856_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/758072/758072_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/758336/758336_original.jpg)   

 

These are all the color variations for **Primeval: Ryan**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/758536/758536_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/758831/758831_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/759044/759044_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/759474/759474_original.jpg)   

 


End file.
